What we must face
by Boltninja75
Summary: Four octolings have been teleported into a busy city and have been captured by the inklings. What happens if the octolings never wanted to join the Octavian army in the first place and were merely forced to?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 - Well this ain't good

R0CH3LL3 Pov

A high pitched sound ringed throughout the barracks, forcefully waking everyone up. The sound of feet shuffling around on the rocky ground became louder as everyone got ready for war. I sat up, grabbed my gun from under the bed and followed the other octolings to the front yard. Straight away we were told to get in line by our rank. I was a high rank as I had purple tentacles and kelp in my hair which made me be moved into the front row. An officer that was staring to gray walked in front of the crowd and stared at us with angered eyes. "Listen up!" He spoke which immediately got everyone's attention. "Just like yesterday you all meet here for your daily dosage and your guarding posts. A zap fish was stolen yesterday by that demon: Agent 5. This is unacceptable and you must go for the kill! Now one row at a time please step into the building to my right and once done go back into your positions."

My row began to move towards the building, like cows to the slaughter house. One octoling would go in and one would go out with an expression that cannot be explained. It became my go fairly quickly and I walked in. There were 3 octosnipers wearing white lab clothing telling me to sit on a chair in the middle of the dark room. I walked up to the chair and obeyed their request. The chair had straps which they locked over my arms and legs; causing me to feel a wave of distress. One of the octosnipers pulled of my mask and took it into the darkness while another octosniper pulled out a needle. Determined to show no fear, I sat still and felt the needle and fluids enter my body. At first there was no reaction but soon after I felt enraged and started thrashing around: I had no control over my body. The octosniper that took my mask reappeared and shoved my mask back onto my face. I immediately stopped thrashing around; the voices in my head returned and they spoke of how it's the inklings that destroyed our people and you must kill them all. The octosnipers undid the straps and shoved me towards the exit.

I walked back into my position and waited for everyone to be seen to. The against officer reappeared and spoke "alright everyone, now that you remember the truth lets get on with assigning defence teams." The officer spoke about 8 other groups before mentioning my name. "Ah this team has been the only suscessful team to scare away the evil agent 5! Well the people assigned to this group are R0CH3773, J0RD4N, P3PP3R and SC4R73T. You 4 are defending the zap fish near the Octavian border so DO NOT mess this up." He then starting talking about other things like kill all on sight and if you get caught make sure you take your ink pill which will kill you in 10 seconds. After a while he stop taking and told us to go into our groups and head out. Agents J0RD4N, P3PP3R and SC4R73T walked up to me and starting talking about the location we were heading to. It was too far to walk on foot so we all agreed that we would use the teleporter in one of the buildings. There was a heap of machinery attached to the teleporter and J0RD4N was the only one to understand how to use it. He punched in the coordinates and activated the machine. The building began to turn into a light magenta colour and a soft humming noise came from the teleporter. We all stood on the teleporter and waited for it to take us away but nothing happened that looked like teleporting. We stood on it for around 2 minutes and then suddenly sparks came flying off the machinery. The shocks entered our body making all of us scream and then the teleporter teleported us away.

When my body finally became a form once more, I instantly looked around. My first thought was 'HOLY CRUD THIS ISNT THE BORDER' as we had been teleported into the middle of a city. What was worse was that you could hear the inkling army slowly surround your position, waiting for the order to shoot. I quickly signaled my team to go into battle position as I wasn't one to go down without a fight. The army slowly moved in with all their guns pointing at us. The voices in my head screamed to shoot, to kill, to do anything but I couldn't until I found a weak link in their defence. The army however expressions changed, they almost looked like they were listening to something or someone and then instantly rushed us, never giving us any time to shoot. The army however didn't shoot, they instead tackled us and pinned our arms behind our backs. The voices screamed at me to take the ink pill, never give information and something about wiping your memories. I thrashed around and screamed but that didn't intimidate the ones that had me face first on the ground. We were pinned onto the ground for a while until a inkling in a lab suit ran up to one of the guards and started shoving a needle into my neck, making everything fade into darkness. The only thing I heard after that was a soft murmur that sounded like 'take them into the surgery room for live autopsy' before fully blacking out.

welp that was fun hope you liked it and I'm trying to not make it too gory and such. This is a head cannon thing that I have in my head that the masks send subliminal messages that make octolings violent.

No ones gonna die (yet, maybe idk) and sorry for it being short I was tired when typing so there may be spelling mistakes (damn you auto correct). ALSO I'm gonna get real lazy and just call them Jordan, Pepper, Scarlet and Rochelle so yep


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- work was actually fun today!

(quick warning there Is a surgery scene. I Tried making it not very long or gory as it felt weird for me to write! Theres also needles paragraph 2)

Pov Miles

Miles knew that he was going to have an action packed day. I woke up at his usual time, ate, got dressed and walked to my work place: a military science lab. However, as soon as I stepped inside of the building, all my colleagues were going crazy over some high electrical charges heading directly for the city. I looked over if for myself and thought 'there's no way that can be natural!' My team then started tracing where these high charges of electricity were coming from. After a few minutes I realised that the source didn't start from our side of the border; in fact it has started from far off the Octavian border. I started discussing with the other scientist of what the high voltage meant. "It could be a new weapon!" No that would have done damage already. "They could be trying to stop us from using electricity!" No that can't be it or there would be panic in the streets. "Maybe it's a teleporter transmitting something big?" Hmm, that could be it! I Immediately I told the local army to prep for an attack on the city and around 40 to 50 soldiers were ready and waiting. 'Okay' I thought ' now we just got to quickly evac the city and see what happens.' I called up the local polices patrolling in the city to ask residents to stay outside of the city which they all did in a efficient way; now we just had to wait and see of what was going to spawn.

Well I was surprised to say the least. Four octolings just spawned from the electrical charge and look pretty shellshocked. This could be a great chance for us to finally get something to interrogate. As the army slowly moved into position i called over their radios "this is miles, we need them alive for interrogation. He's what you will I say go, you rush them. Don't worry about their guns as there more of you than them. Once you pinned them on the ground make sure they cannot move their arms; we don't want any to reach their ink pills." Looking through a camera I saw most of the soldiers expressions change. "Okay so I'm going to start running down there but I will be listening so 3,2,1,...go." There was a loud sound of roars and feet rushing towards octolings. In that time I was grabbing some syringes full of drugs for anesthesia and gunning towards the city. When I finally reached the part of the city where the soldiers were waiting, I went to the leading officer to see if any damage was done on any side. The officer said that there was no casualties: which was a relief! I then started making my way towards the commander octoling. She looked tired but furious which meant that the guard holding her had to make sure she didn't attempt to attack or move at all. I carefully placed the needle in the neck of the girl and injected the substances into the bloodstream; making her almost instantly stop moving. I then made my way to the next one which just stared but didn't move, making this easier for the both of us. The third one didn't look at me and present her neck out: that made things quick; however the fourth one kept thrashing and screaming which ended up with four guards pinning her down for long enough for it to course through its body. Once all where completed I dismissed most of the soldiers but left four around and said "Can you take them into the surgery room for live autopsy? I need to set things up." I then quickly ran back to work and began prepung four seperate rooms.

The soldiers finally arrived with the four girls in hand. I told them to place them in seperate rooms and strap their wrists and legs to the surgery chairs. The 1st room I would be operation on would have the commander, the purple one. I gently removed the battle armour and placed in on a rack for examination later and gave more sedatives just in case. I took a needle of her blood then I then slowly cut into the body. Looking around I noticed that it was almost like an inkling body but the main difference was the tentacles. While they had no bone like ours, they had more cartilage to support the mass. I examined for a few more minutes and found nothing exciting so I sewed her back up. I went to the 2nd room and this one was the one that stared me down. This one had very pale skin compared to the purple one and was far smaller. I cut her open and once again found nothing too exciting. Sewed her up and on to the third room. The third room had the one that wouldnt look at me. She was a hot pinkish colour and was far taller than the purple one. Same deal with the other two. I was finally at the 4th room; the room with the one that kept struggling. Yeah,this one was had bigger muscles and was a pinkish colour as well. Weirdly though there was one difference seen in this one and it was that this one had no appendix 'huh maybe they get appendicitis as well' and sewed her back up. Well that was fun!

I walked out of the rooms with all of their armour and blood for analysis. My team quickly helped me carry the items and started assessing it for its weakened and strengths. The first thing we found was where they hide their ink pill; it was inside the metal chest piece. A while later the test results on the blood came through and boy was it bad. All 4 of them had a old land dweller drug inside of them called 'bath salts' but it was manipulated slightly. The drug would send you into a frenzy, without catching any health problems. 'Well that sucks. It's going to take a while for those to kick off.' I thought. We finally finished our analysis for the day on the head gear and my goodness was that thing evil. We made one of the scientist wear it and he tried killing me! As soon as we ripped it off his head, his facial expression was so confused and had no idea of what had happened. We all agreed to not touch the head gear until tomorrow for a more thurrow examination. We all got up, made sure the octolings were locked up and went back home.

When I reached work the next day I wasn't sure if they would even conscious for interrogation. The other scientist merely smiled and told me to enter room 1. I walked in and saw the purple octoling state at me from her seat before saying "uhh hi. The names Rochelle and uhh where am I?"

Woo another chapter! Next will be more story plot but there will be action soon. Sorry for those who thought that was squeamish and yeah I still think those masks are evil.


End file.
